A Sliver of Embarrassment
by Kathey0607
Summary: I was Inspired by SqueakyTheDuck and her humor stories and decided to write one my self.


A Sliver of Embarrassment

It was a Thursday morning around the end of May. Johnny and Roy were in the locker room changing into their uniforms and chatting about going on a hike this week end, when Chet came in.

". . .I haven't been out since last Fall," Johnny was telling Roy.

"What haven't you done since last fall," Chet budded in. "Haven't been on a real date." He teased Johnny.

"For your information," Johnny said, turning to look at Chet, "I haven't gone hiking and camping yet his year." Then he turned back to Roy and said. "Before, I was so rudely interrupted," giving Chet a quick glare. "I'm planning on taking off right after the end of shift. And I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"Sorry Johnny," Roy answered him. "I already have planes with Joanne and the kids for this week end."

Johnny sat down on the bench and let out a long sigh, as he bent over to put on his shoes. "Hay that alright Roy. I understand."

Roy could tell that Jonny was disappointed, "look Johnny, maybe we can go next week."

"Johnny looked up at Roy and said, "Okay well see." He had his heart set on this hiking trip and didn't want to wait.

"Hay, Johnny I'm free this weekend," Chet offered.

Johnny was considering Chet's offer, when the tones sounded. Station 51, trapped child, 5473 Sycamore 5-4-7-3 Sycamore, cross street Elm. Time out 8:02

Everyone ran to their designated spots and both vehicles moved out.

Johnny turned to Roy and said, "Starting early this morning."

Roy chuckle and commented, "Any time a child is awake, there's the potential for mischief,"

Roy pulled the squad up to and older home and a woman came running up to the truck. "Please hurry. Jacob is really scared and I can't get to him."

"Alright mama," Johnny said in a calming voice, "My Name is John Gage, What's your name?"

"Linda Bradshaw," the woman replied quickly as she pulled on Johnny's coat sleeve."

Johnny took Linda's arm and said, "Linda you need to settle down." Johnny had her take a deep breath. "Now show me where he is."

Linda led Johnny around to the back of the home and pointed at an old wooden shed. "I took a quick shower while Jacob was watching the TV. When I was finished, I couldn't find him." The woman was wringing her hands as she continued to explain. "I looked all over the house but there was no sign of him. Then I stepped out side and called to him. I heard a crashing noise and then Jacob started crying."

Johnny walked over to the old shed and tried to open the door, but something was blocking it from opening. He turned to Mrs. Bradshaw and asked, "How old is Jacob?"

"He's 7 years old." She responded.

"Jacob," Johnny called to him, "My name is John I'm a fireman and were going to help you."

"Please hurry," the little boy sobbed.

"Jacob, can you move?" Johnny asked.

"No" Jacob replied, "I'm stuck."

"Okay Jacob, just stay still and we will get you out soon."

Johnny turned and saw Cap and Roy coming around the house carrying the squad's medical equipment. And he ran over to meet them.

"What have we got?" Cap asked Johnny. At the same time Chet and Marco came around the house.

"There's a 7 year old boy trapped in this old shed here. The door is blocked and the whole thing looks like it could fall to pieces real easily. I can't see the boy so I don't know how he is trapped at this point." Johnny quickly explained.

"I think the first thing we need to do is find some way to look inside so we can evaluate things and make a plan." Roy suggested.

"Good Idea Roy," Cap agreed. "Let's check out the shed and see if there are any windows or holes that we can use to take a peek inside."

Roy ran around the left side of the shed, while Chet took the right side. Soon they were both returning. "Sorry Cap, it's solid, so to speak. The only opening is the door here." Chet explained.

Jacob let out a scream, and there was an additional crashing sounds coming from inside the shed. Mrs. Bradshaw let out a cry and ran towards the shed, shouting Jacobs's name. Marco quickly grabbed her and held her back away from the shed. While Jonny, Cap, Roy and Chet busily tried to find out what had just happened.

"Jacob," Johnny called to the boy, "Can you tell me what happened?"

They could hear the sobs of the young boy. "Help me please, I'm going to fall some more." The boy called out.

"Hay Cap," Chet called out, "This board is real loss, I think I can pull it off and then we can at least see inside."

"Way to go Chet," Cap praised him.

"Soon Johnny was holding a flashlight, while peering into the dark shed. "Cap, it looks like he has climbed onto some shelving to the left and the shelving broke under his weight. There is a two by four blocking the door as well as other debris that was stored on the shelving."

"Let me take a look," Cap asked. Johnny moved aside so Cap could take a look. After a quick look inside, Cap stepped away and sent Chet for a hand saw. Then he moved over to Johnny and Roy and began to share his Idea with them. "I think, if we cut the two by four we will be able to open the door wide enough for Johnny to slip inside."

"Sounds good to me," Johnny Replied. While the others agreed.

Chet quickly returned with the saw and Marco took it and slipped it thru the narrow gap between the door and the door frame, and began to cut the two by four. While he was doing that Johnny was watching through the hole and talking to Jacob, letting him know what was going on and that they would be coming in soon. Marco quickly finished and pulled the saw away for the door and gently leaned his shoulder into the door and pushed it open. Then he stood back and Johnny took his place and worked his way into the shed. "Aaah" he cried just as the last part of his hips slipped into the building.

"Are you okay Johnny?" Roy called out.

"Yah," he replied.

They could hear him moving things around while talking to the young boy. Then the door opened and Johnny stepped out carrying the boy in his arms.

The boy's mother came running over and asked, "Is he okay?"

"We need to check him over," Johnny said. "But He's not hurt too badly."

Johnny set the boy down on the ground and Roy wrapped a BP cuff around his arm while Johnny pulled up the boys pajama top and showed Roy several large slivers that where in his back. "He was wedged between the falling shelves and the wall." He explained.

They contacted Rampart and it was decided the boy needed to be brought in so that they could remove the slivers and give the boy a tetanus shot. Roy went with the boy in the ambulance and Johnny followed in the squad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy was waiting for Johnny when he came walking down the hallway. "Okay Junior, Tell me where you got hurt?"

"I'm fine Roy," Johnny protested. Just then Dixie walked out of the exam room and said, "What's up guys?"

"Johnny has an owie and won't tell me where it is." Roy answered.

Dixie looked at Johnny and said, "Lets here it."

Johnny blushed, "It's nothing major, I just got a sliver is all."

"Well then," Dixie said, "Let me take a look and we'll get it removed and cleaned up. You don't want it to get infected."

Johnny hesitated looking over at Roy with a look that indicated; you had to open your mouth.

"Come on Johnny," Dixie demanded, "Either you tell me where it is or I'll have to check you over from head to toe and find it my self." She reached out and took his left hand and surveyed it and his arm, then she grabbed his other hand and looked that arm over.

"Look it's not in a public viewing spot," Johnny hissed in a hushed tone.

A smile creped across both Roy's and Dixie's face and Roy started to chuckle. "You mean you got a sliver in your bottom end." He inquired.

Johnny grimaced and nodded his head slightly. "Well then Johnny," Dixie said as she stepped over to room 3, "Step in here young man and I will take care of your little problem." Johnny didn't move. "Come on Johnny I promise to be gentle."

"Can't you get Dr. Brackett to take care of it?"

"Are you telling me, you don't want me to see your hind end?" Dixie giggled. Then in a professional tone she said, "I have already seen that part of you, as well as the rest John Gage, So quit being bashful and march."

Johnny sighed and walked past Dixie into the exam room, with Dixie and Roy following behind. The door closed behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It turned out that Jonny had several small slivers in his backside, and it had taken Dixie and Roy 45 minutes to remove them all.

Johnny and Roy were returning to the station and Johnny told Roy, Don't tell everyone where I had the slivers. Roy just shook his head and said, "Don't worry Junior. I'll keep your secret."

"You know Roy I think I like it better when I'm either it great pain or even better unconscious when I have to have my private anatomy exposed." He said in a serious tone.

Roy just giggled and shook his head.

Authors note: OK now you have made it all the way through the story, it would be nice to hear what you think. Please leave at least one feedback. Thank you.


End file.
